


Animal

by honeywhiskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ninja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey
Summary: Harry Potter has a slightly different upbringing when his grandfather is an infamous shinobi. The legacy of Orochimaru is felt through his daughters to his grandsons. Drabble series.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Contacts

Petunia Dursley wore contacts.

It was a small thing, but one day little Harry Potter was cleaning the bathroom while his Aunt Petunia was taking out her contacts. Her nightly routine was something he’d never witnessed before, so he was curious. She tied back her hair, washed the makeup off her face, and went to take out her contacts.

Instead of the perfectly normal looking blue, the iris of Petunia’s eyes was gold. The pupil reminded him of a snake, and Harry instantly froze when he made eye contact with her in the mirror. She sneered at him, put on a pair of reading glasses and left the bathroom.


	2. Temper

Vernon Dursley had a temper. However, he only struck out in anger at his wife once.

Harry only saw it from the cupboard, a swift motion faster than his eye could see, Petunia slammed the rotund man down on the coffee table, twisting his arm behind his back tight then tighter and _tighter_...

Vernon went to the hospital, returning the next day much subdued with his arm in a sling.


	3. Leaf Exercise

Harry learned his first chakra exercise at age 3 at his aunt’s knee, along with Dudley.

Harry could stick the little leaf to his forehead really easily! The spinning was the hard part, but eventually he managed it. He beamed up at his aunt.

Dudley, however, struggled. Eventually he grew bored and moved over to watch the tv.

Harry looked up at his aunt, who was looking at Dudley with a disappointed look, but focused on Harry again.

“Now, I want you to stick more leaves to your body and spin them. As many as you can manage. Do well and you’ll get extra food tonight.”

Harry was thrilled at the prospect. His aunt was paying attention to him and not calling him a freak! It was a great day.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dursleys (and Harry) are eating dinner.

About two months after Harry and Dudley started learning basic taijutsu forms, along with more advanced chakra exercises and calligraphy, a snake appeared with the pop over the dinner table. 

Vernon dropped his snifter of brandy with a shriek of horror, but Petunia merely reached inside the serpent’s mouth and pulled out a scroll. The serpent hissed _I hate filthy humans, disgusting._ And disappeared after eating most of the pot roast.

“My father is visiting in a week.” Petunia huffed, setting the scroll on the kitchen counter.

Vernon made a sound that sounded suspiciously like “Mimblewimble.”


End file.
